The aim of this project is to study the latency of herpes simplex virus (HSV) in the peripheral nervous system and central nervous system and to develop a coherent approach to diagnosis and prevention based on molecular biological studies. The physical state of the latent viral genome is being determined by DNA-hybridization techniques and molecular cloning.